Knotting Donuts Wiki
Get your fucking butts on chat party It's on saturday, their isn't a special time. Certain people only seem to come on if their is a party, so, geuss what, we're having a get on chat party XD List of people that will be on CCG Colin too lazy to press a total of 7 buttons so I had to screenshot the proof he's coming and add his name for him XD Last episode of victorious party TOMORROW ALL DAY! REMBER THAT DUDEZ! MM'KAY IM SORRY I COULDNT BE ON ALL DAY BUT ITS ON NOW AND I FEEL LIKE A LONER OKAY. I CANT GET ON TC IM SORRY. ~Matt We're having a last episode of victorious party on chat a week from saturday when the last episode of victorious is. It is all day because CCG and Soup have planned this party and they're ALWAYS in the middle of the night for us. Under this please reply if you're coming or not and if you can't be there all day we can also play '''FUN '''games :P LIST: CCG--Seeing as i'm usually here all day then i'm 99% sure i'll be here all day then. Soup-- I'll be on alot anyway but probally not between 12:00-2:00 for you, but I'll try Matt-- I won't be on all day, but I'll try to be on when the last episode is. Liz-- I dont know. I have school work and stuff, but ill be on most of the time ,cause i love parties, and your my family! Colin - I will most likely be there. Tolu-- well I'm gonna be really busy this weekend working on my speech meet, but hopefully I would make it! xD (its next weekend tolu xD) Kate-- Maybe, if mum isn't gone i'll use my iPod. I'll try to be there. Protection I took the protection off the page, get over it Colin, everyone likes to edit the homepage, it's an easy way for the whole wiki to see messages or just to post random crap. Codes Matt stole edited a bunch of codes. He put them here. ENJOYYYYYYY. Can you get rid of the "Awesome Smile" background? It makes it tough to read the type. ~ Colin ^Yeah, can't we have something plain again, GIF's make it slow and these faces mean I have to highlight everything to read it ~ CCG And the Santana background. Get over it XD ~ Colin Oh, and whatever is in the header. I am not even sure XD And I am personally not a fan of "Times New Roman" font tbh. But whatever XD ~ Colin fun fact Grannies are secretly fairies :D Welcome to the Knotting Donuts Wiki Welcome to our new wiki! Yeah people found our old one so me and Matt agreed it was a good idea to make a new one. Matt: The name was my idea, of course. I had a book of knots on a counter not so far away and a box of donuts near me, therefore I combined them. Category:Browse Category:Hi Category:Green egfs Category:And ham Category:foxy pages